


Sweet Caress

by JasmineFlower7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineFlower7/pseuds/JasmineFlower7
Summary: A little cutesy innocent fanfic with Viktor combing Yuuri's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this little fanfiction of my two favorites! I just about died of joy when I saw the picture of Viktor combing Yuuri’s hair! Of course being the fangirl that I am I had to make a fanfiction about it. So this takes place right before Yuuri’s competition against Yurio for Viktor as a coach. Kudos and comments would mean a lot. Thank you!

“Yuuri, you have such a delicate little face, it needs to be seen.” Viktor said as the two of them stood on their skates at the edge of the ice rink. Yuuri just looked up at Viktor in surprise. A blush spread sweetly across his pale cheeks.  
“See?” Viktor said as he squeezed Yuuri’s cheeks. “Precious.”  
“Viktor…” Yuuri groaned.  
“What?” A hurt expression crossed over Viktor's face. “You don't like when I touch you?”  
“No! I mean yes I do-wait, uh…” Yuuri shook his head at himself. “You just make me flustered is all. It's still a shock that you're right here...next to me.”  
“Yuuri.” Viktor drawled out his name lazily. “It's not like we haven't touched more than that before.”  
“Huh?” Yuuri said confused.  
“Okay!” Viktor exclaimed. “Now your glasses, they definitely need to go. Do you have contacts?”  
Yuuri shook his head no.  
“Then let's go get those now.” Viktor took Yuuri by the wrist and dragged him away.  
“Wha-Viktor!” Yuuri spluttered as his role model rushed him out of the ice rink, making him almost trip on his own skates.

***

“Sit down right here.” Viktor said gently. The two men were back at Yuuri's home and were getting ready for the competition. Viktor had learned that Yuuri’s eyes were too sensitive for contacts so he just let him be. Yuuri was already wearing Viktor’s old costume that he had worn when he had longer hair. Viktor tried to hide the delight in his eyes when he saw Yuuri with it on.   
Hesitantly, Yuuri did as he was told and sat down in the chair. Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s forehead and started to pull his dark hair back.  
“Is this okay?” Viktor asked.  
“Yes.” Yuuri’s voice was barely above a whisper for he was lost within the warmth of Victor's hands.  
“Good.” Viktor breathed. “Just relax.”  
Yuuri closed his eyes and let Viktor have away with his hair. There was something oddly intimate and sensual about having someone else brush your hair. Especially when it's by the man you've emulated and admired since you were a kid. The thought made Yuuri fidget slightly in his seat, yet the action wasn't lost on Viktor.  
“Relax Yuuri.” Viktor scolded.  
“Sorry.” Yuuri tried not to think about it and instead focused on the tenderness Viktor’s sure touch provided.  
Soon, the teeth of the comb was then replaced with the gentle touch of Viktor’s fingertips. He ran his hands through Yuuri's soft black hair. An explosion of sensations traveled from the top of his head, down his spine, and through the tips of his toes. Viktor’s expert hands brought a sense of serenity and calmness in Yuuri, soothing away any anxiety that had threatened to plague him earlier. For a second, Viktor’s slender fingers left Yuuri's hair and carefully caressed the younger man’s temples and lightly brushed against his cheekbones. Before Yuuri could even blush, Viktor’s fingers were gone.  
“Finished.” Viktor said cheerfully.  
Yuuri got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was surprised to see something that he thought he had lost. “Wow, I look so ...different.”  
Viktor beamed proudly at his handiwork. Yuuri met Viktor’s gaze through the mirror, then turned around to face him. He felt his heart do a flip then drop into his stomach as he thought about the stakes at hand. If he lost to Yurio he would have to give up Viktor. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. He would be damned if he let Viktor slip through his fingers.  
“Viktor, I’m gonna make you proud!” Yuuri blurted, unable to stop the bubbling up of emotions from spilling out of him. Viktor’s blue eyes widened in surprise at Yuuri’s sudden outburst but then he smiled fondly at the younger man.  
“You already have.”  
Yuuri’s eyes began to water at those three simple words. Viktor thought how beautiful Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes looked when they shined with the promise of tears. Without thinking, Viktor took his thumb and smoothed the side of Yuuri’s already smooth hair back.  
“You ready?” He asked Yuuri, his thumb lingering longer than necessary.   
Yuuri could only nod his head for he couldn't trust his voice in that moment. Viktor held out the crook of his arm for Yuuri to take.  
“Let's go make history.”


End file.
